


It Takes Three, Baby!

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Double Anal Penetration, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Sexual Content, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Stranger Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru and his best friend Die leave the city for the country to relax.  After a storm, a stranger knocks on their door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Three, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/gifts).



> Written for cadkitten for the direngrey_yaoi Winter Fic Exchange. Please enjoy ^^;

“I’m glad we did this.”

The sun hid behind the mountains, letting a warm orange glow gleam over the water of the lake, a slight chill in the winter air. Kaoru took a deep breath, feeling the relaxation of it all, then responded to his best friend, “Me too.”

“Even though we aren’t catching shit.” Die laughed, reeling back in his line.

“At least it’s beautiful out here.” Kaoru set down his fishing rod, giving up on baiting any of the fish.

“True, it’s nice to get out of the city.” Also giving up, Die placed his hands behind him on the wooden pier to lean back.

Kaoru couldn’t agree more, the stress that came along with everything in the city, it definitely felt great to get away from it all. They both enjoyed the sun setting, then decided to head back to their cabin. As they walked back to their humble home for the weekend, a sudden down pour fell upon them mixed with ice.

“Shit!” Die exclaimed, as they both ran for cover inside.

Once inside their slightly cold cabin, Kaoru huffed, “That came out of no where.”

“Seriously. I’m going to start a fire, it will probably get cold tonight.” His best friend, made his way around the cabin to gather wood and light the fireplace.

Sometime later, both of them sat on the stiff couch in front of the sizzling fire as the rain continued to come down hard. With a mug of hot tea in hand, Kaoru could feel Die glancing at him every few moments. “What?”

“What?” Looking away, Die whispered.

“Why do you keep looking at me?” Kaoru asked, as his curiosity was peaked.

“I have something I want to say…” Die bit his lip.

Kaoru waited for his best friend to go on, but it seemed the next few words were stuck in his throat. “What is it?” Now he was becoming a little bit worried, whatever Die needed to say, it appeared serious. His friend shifted closer towards him, putting a hand on Kaoru’s thigh, he didn’t mind the touch. “I’ve been—“

A rapid knock on the cabin’s door echoed throughout the loft, interrupting Die. Kaoru gave his friend a raised eyebrow before standing up and walking to the door. Pulling back the curtain over the door’s window, he saw an androgynous person with long pink hair looking around frantically.

Kaoru opened the door worried, “Can I help you?” He noticed that the person had been stuck in the sleet, they were soaking wet, and the rain mixture was still coming down.

“Hi! I’m sorry to bother you but my car broke down and I don’t have any cell service. Can I use your phone?” Judging by the somewhat deep voice, Kaoru noted that this person was probably a man, a very beautiful man.

“We don’t have a phone but come in. You should get dry.” Kaoru opened the door wider, allowing the stranger access into their cabin. He stood in the foyer area, dripping and giving a little shudder.

“I’m Yuuki by the way.” The way he said it, seemed sensual but Kaoru brushed it off.

“I’m Kaoru and that’s Die over there. Here you should take a shower before you get sick.” He gestured to the bathroom and then looked over to Die. “Can you get some dry clothes?” Die nodded and went off to his room.

Die and Kaoru sat on the couch in a comfortable silence as their new guest took a shower. Yuuki came out only dressed in a towel, covering his whole body. Kaoru stood up awkwardly and gestured to his room, “You can sleep in my room for the night and tomorrow we can help with your car if this storm clears up.”

“Where will you sleep then?” Yuuki looked back and forth between them.

“I’ll sleep with Die, it’s no big deal.” Kaoru pointed to his friend, for some reason Die looked a little bit too happy at that news.

“Okay, well goodnight.” Yuuki waved at them and entered Kaoru’s room.

“Guess he was really tired.” Die said moving to stand up as well. 

“I could use some sleep too.” Kaoru walked to Die’s room with him close behind. They stripped down to their boxers; Die took off his shirt while Kaoru kept his on. Another crack of thunder was heard; the lights flickered but stayed on. Once they were settled into the bed, Kaoru felt himself relaxing. It wasn’t the first time he shared a bed with his friend. “What were you going to say?”

Die looked over at him before turning off the lights. “Nothing. Let’s get some sleep.” 

It didn’t take long for Kaoru to fall asleep, the sounds of the wind against the window and the rumbles of thunder luring him to slumber.

Kaoru blinked, nudging Die awake, there standing in the doorway was Yuuki, dressed only in Die’s t-shirt, light from the hall shining into their once dark room. Yuuki’s pale legs were rubbing against each other, “Is it okay if I join you guys? The other room is so cold.” Yuuki rubbed his arms as in attempt to get warm. Kaoru could only think of course he is cold; he’s not wearing any pants or underwear for that matter!

“Uh…” Kaoru managed to get out with his mouth open wide. 

“Sure.” Die said lifting their covers, Kaoru looked at him and mouthed, ‘What the fuck are you doing?’ In return his friend just offered him a shrug. Yuuki let out a squeal of happiness and jumped on the bed, snuggling in between Kaoru and Die.

“You guys are so nice.” Yuuki murmured, pushing his back into Die’s chest and pulling Kaoru closer to his face. A smooth thigh moved between Kaoru’s and he had to bite back a moan at the contact. 

“T-Thanks.” Kaoru stammered out as Yuuki’s thigh began to stroke his cock through his boxers. One of Yuuki’s hands lay against his chest and the other one, Kaoru couldn’t see where it was but looking at Die’s face gave him a pretty good idea.

The manicured hand on Kaoru’s chest traveled down, “I thought I could show my appreciation to the both of you, for your hospitality.”

Die let out a moan and Kaoru wasn’t to far behind when that hand was placed over his growing erection and gave it a squeeze. Kaoru knew that this was probably not a good idea but through his hazy mind it felt right. He let his hand travel up that smooth thigh underneath the shirt to find that Yuuki truly wasn’t wearing anything at all underneath. 

The light from the hall illuminated Die’s face as he whispered into Yuuki’s ear with his eyes locked with Kaoru’s, “I think we would like that very much.” Yuuki let out a whimper as Die sucked on his neck. “Right Kaoru?”

Kaoru didn’t have anything to say as he pressed his mouth against Yuuki’s swallowing the moan that came from those plump lips. All three of their bodies moved together, Kaoru was humping Yuuki’s bare thigh while Yuuki moved his ass against Die’s erection, which he eagerly thrust towards.

Here this younger gorgeous man was begging for the attention of two sexually starved men. How could they resist each other?

Yuuki pulled away, pulling of his shirt and was now lying between them completely naked. “Use me.” Kaoru didn’t need to be told twice, he sat up removing his own shirt and boxers. Die took off his own underwear and looked over at Kaoru. This whole situation seemed like it should be awkward, but Kaoru felt even more confident with Die there.

Yuuki sat up with them and kissed Kaoru again, making his way on top of Kaoru’s lap. “I want you to fuck me.” Yuuki’s voice went straight to Kaoru’s dick, the tip just brushing over Yuuki’s entrance. Letting out a groan, Kaoru glanced over at Die, feeling more courageous than usual. “And what about my friend here?”

Beautiful lips turned up, Yuuki gazed at Die and hooked his arm around Die’s neck bringing him into a sloppy kiss. “I want you to fuck my mouth.” Kaoru was beginning to feel like he was starring in his own porno and thought for a moment he might still be sleeping.

Turning around in his lap, Yuuki bent forward on the bed and rested on his hands and knees. His ass was on display for Kaoru and Die to see, and it was beautiful he had to admit. Kaoru wanted to bury his cock deep into that ass. “Fuck.” He thought he had said it but it was Die, who ran a hand along Yuuki’s bare flesh.

Yuuki looked back at them both and practically purred, “Don’t keep me waiting boys.”

Kaoru’s cock twitched and he tried to figure out a way to lubricate it. His friend beat him to it, holding up a tube of lube. “Do you always carry lube with you Die?” He couldn’t help but chuckle. Although his only response were Die’s half lidded eyes and rosy cheeks, a sight that had him further becoming aroused. 

Catching the lube that Die tossed at him, he poured a generous amount on Yuuki’s waiting hole, slipping a finger inside to coat the passage. Yuuki squirmed and exhaled out, “More.”

Die had made his way against the wall in front of Yuuki’s face and was stroking his limp cock to life. Kaoru removed his fingers from Yuuki, coating his cock with the left over lube; he didn’t waste anytime and pushed into Yuuki’s keen ass. He moved all the way inside until he couldn’t anymore, stilling himself took a large amount of self-control.

Especially as he watched on as Die thrust himself into Yuuki’s mouth, his hands fisted pink locks, bringing Yuuki’s face closer to him. “Fuck, Kaoru…” Die moaning his name made him pull out and thrust back in hard; he let out a shaky breath.

Kaoru could hear Yuuki moaning around Die’s cock, the sound and the reaction it got out of Die was enough for Kaoru to cum right there. Locking their eyes again, Die smirked, “How’s that ass feel?”

“It feels so good, I’m about to cum.” Kaoru groaned and picked up his pace, admiring how his thick cock moved inside of Yuuki. “How’s his mouth?” Kaoru wondered how this perverse conversation seemed to come so naturally, even with their given situation. 

His friend let out a moan of his own, his hips bucking off the bed as he still held Yuuki’s face down onto his crotch. Kaoru momentarily hoped that Yuuki was still able to breath. “Fucking wonderful.”

Kaoru moved his hands to grip Yuuki’s hips, slamming them back against his cock. “Cum in his mouth for me Die.”

Die threw his head back and did as he was told, his thrusts into Yuuki’s mouth becoming sluggish. Yuuki moaned over his cock again, when Die’s hands moved out of his hair, he let the cock fall from his mouth, breathing heavy. Looking back at Kaoru, Yuuki smiled at him with his cum stained swollen lips. “Come on and cum in me baby.”

The grip on those slender hips tightened as Kaoru came inside the clenching walls, lazily giving a few thrusts until he let it all out. “Fuck.” He mumbled as he pulled out, lying down next to Die. Yuuki collapsing on top of them both, moaning, Kaoru could feel an erection pressing against his leg. “You didn’t get off?”

“We’re not done yet baby.” Yuuki said licking his lips.

Not done? Kaoru felt completely spent, the warm afterglow of his orgasm making him feel just right. Suddenly he felt too old for this shit. Yuuki must have noticed his concerns as he crawled on to his lap. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything.” Yuuki hummed then turned towards Die, leaning into him and whispered something in his ear.

Still on Kaoru’s lap, Yuuki leaned forward giving him a kiss. Their lips moved slowly against one another’s. The taste of Die’s semen on those lips had Kaoru growing another erection, he almost wanted more. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Die move behind Yuuki. The moan that Yuuki gave against his lips indicated that Die had pushed his way inside Yuuki’s gaping hole. 

“Fuck Kaoru, your cum feels so good on my dick.” Die moaned out, Kaoru’s cock came fully to life at the words. Kaoru could feel Yuuki’s cock leak pre-cum on to his stomach.

“Yeah? I wonder what your cum would feel like on my cock.” Kaoru couldn’t resist he was horny for more. 

Yuuki had been moving against him panting with every thrust. “Why don’t you found out? Fuck me too.” Yuuki said with hot breath against his neck. Die arched an eyebrow, his actions coming to a halt.

“You want us to both fuck you at the same time?” Die said pulling out slowly just to push back in at the same pace.

“God yes!” Yuuki moaned, a shudder going through his body.

Die moved Yuuki’s hips so they were above Kaoru’s aching cock; Yuuki sat up slightly with Die still inside him. Lubricated fingers wrapped around his erection, Kaoru cried out at the touch as Die stroked his flesh. His friend guided his cock to Yuuki’s entrance once again. 

The tip of his cock just barely pushed inside, already he could feel how much tighter it was and could feel Die’s throbbing dick against his own. Yuuki let out a scream and his body shook, Kaoru stopped, afraid he was hurting him too much. “No, don’t stop. Don’t stop!”

Taking his word for it, Kaoru moved in deeper, all three of them were making noises that neither could comprehend but pure bliss. Kaoru and Die tried a couple minutes to work out a rhythm, but they finally managed and it had Kaoru wanting to cum again instantly. The tight constricting heat of Yuuki’s inner walls and moving along side Die’s cock felt like complete heaven.

Yuuki didn’t last long, unable to hold himself up; he had collapsed on top of Kaoru and clawed at the sheets until he came over his and Kaoru’s stomachs. Die stopped moving but Kaoru kept at it, wanting to cum so badly again. 

“Kaoru.” Die said quietly, but Kaoru just kept lifting his hips off the bed to pound into Yuuki’s abused hole. “Kaoru.” This time Kaoru stopped, his eyes struggling to stay open, it felt so good.

“What?” Kaoru asked, while Yuuki was kissing along his neck.

“I want to fuck you.” Die bent over Yuuki’s shivering frame, so close to Kaoru, that he could feel his hot breath on his face.

He didn’t have a chance to say anything, as they both slid out of Yuuki as their younger guest moved to Kaoru’s side letting out a content sigh and stroking the sweat slick skin of Kaoru’s chest. Die settled between his legs and was searching his face for confirmation. No words would come out so Kaoru took ahold of Die’s wet cock and placed it at his own entrance, giving him a silent go ahead.

Kaoru hugged Die’s hips with his legs pulling him in closer as Die began to slide into him. He was expecting it to hurt but Die’s cock slid in with ease, the feeling of Die filling him up completely felt more amazing then when he had been fucking Yuuki.

Feeling lips on his neck, he heard Yuuki whisper in his ear. “Doesn’t his cock feel nice baby?”

Kaoru could only hum in response as Die rolled his hips and hit something deep inside of him that made him squirm with a building pleasure. A manicured hand pumped his cock, leaving Kaoru to become a complete mess. Die leaned down close, pressing their lips together. Moaning into the kiss, Kaoru could feel his orgasm coming closer.

“Cum for us baby.” Yuuki’s breath was on his ear again as his hand picked up its pace in jerking off his cock.

Die slowed down and rolled his hips a few times as his force began to lessen. Feeling the hot release inside of him made him burst, as he shot his cum into Yuuki’s hand. “Fuck.” He let out again as his body shuddered and came down from his high. He felt Yuuki remove his hand, his eyes following him as Yuuki licked off his cum on his fingers. 

Yuuki settled onto his left side while Die snuggled to his right, suddenly Kaoru felt happier than he had in years. Pulling the blanket over them, Kaoru glanced at Yuuki who appeared to already be sleeping. Then he looked over at his best friend, Die’s eyes were unreadable as he leaned in close grazing his lips over Kaoru’s.

After a chaste kiss, with his lips still hovering close, Die sighed, “I love you.”

Then it hit Kaoru, why this all had felt so right and comfortable even with some random stranger in their bed. “I love you too.”


End file.
